The Muse to My Soul
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: Band AU : Maka is the lead singer of 'Fallen Angels', but she isn't content with how her music is now. After a chance encounter with the lead singer of 'Muse of the Madness', will Maka find what she's been looking for? As well as someone to love? Or will she suffer the same heartbreak as her mother, and cut herself off from the world as she did? SOMA
1. Intro

Singing was her life. The music enveloped her, and she offered her voice in return. Ever since she was little, there was something about singing that made her feel warm inside. When others watched, it was hard at first. But after hearing their praise, she felt that warmth again.

That was why she ended up making a career out of it, singing for a living with her three best friends; Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

They travelled the world together, becoming more and more famous. Liz on guitar, Patty on drums, Tsubaki on bass, while she sang her heart out. The renowned 'Fallen Angels' sang far and wide, inspiring all of those who heard them.

But, eventually, it wasn't enough. She needed more. None of their music had the kind of meaning she wanted it to. Her friends were worried, because she spent every living moment she could, on trying to write the song she wanted to. She knew, that until she wrote what she was looking for, she would never be at peace.

The lyrics had been relatively easy to write; she knew what she wanted to say. But the melody wouldn't come to her. Millions of different tunes ran in her head, but none of them fit.

She had almost given up too, until that one night, that changed everything for her. Another band; 'Muse of the Madness', had come to see her own, but she had no idea, that their lead singer had everything she was looking for.

Now, all they needed to do was meet.

But considering their differing personalities, it'll be a little bit more easily said than done to get over each other's differences.

This is gonna be a fun ride, so let's sit back, and watch the madness unfold.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or 'Time' by Mikky Ekko**

* * *

"See this is why we don't take you out anywhere Black*Star!" The white-haired boy slapped a bluenette upside the head. The blue-haired boy ignored him, continuing to stuff his face with the buffet.

The all-boy band had been supplied with the buffet by the manager of another band; Marie. Stein had told them, they should use their day off to observe the competition.

So, that was why they were here now, at a fancy restaurant where the 'Fallen Angels' were scheduled to perform for the night.

The black-haired boy who sat across from them sighed, shaking his head, massaging his temples, "No matter what you say Stein, we aren't taking Black*Star anywhere nice ever again."

The silver-haired man beside him laughed, adjusting the screw that was fastened in his skull, "Well, let's just hope he has the same effect on the competition."

The two boys sweat-dropped, glaring at the alcohol in the older man's glass.

"Soul, would you like to come with me to get water?" The boy with the black hair, three white stripes horizontally streaking through one side, rose from his seat.

Soul nodded, speed walking with the boy to the bar. The two sighed, taking a place at the bar, asking for a glass of water for their manager. "Kid, how the hell are we meant to get through this?"

Kid shook his head, "Perhaps we can avoid them for the majority of the night?"

"You know Black*Star, he's gonna make a scene, destroy the place, and we're gonna be banned from ever coming to this place again." Soul rolled his crimson orbs to the ceiling, raking his hand through his white locks.

"I would like to thank everybody for coming this evening!" A woman with golden hair demanded the two boy's attention, and they turned to face her at her place on the stage, her eyepatch only slightly surprising to them. "You've waited long enough, so I would like to introduce to you; The Fallen Angels!"

Soul had been expecting a group of blondes with fake smiles with the fake aesthetics to match. However, what met his eyes was completely different. The albino's eyes widened at the sight of the girl who seated herself by the microphone. But, as soon as she revealed her eyes, Soul forgot how to breathe.

* * *

 _Okay Maka, give them a show they'll never forget_

The knowledge of another band coming to see them fuelled the fire of Maka's determination. The ash-brunette was going to show the Muse of the Madness, that the Fallen Angels were a force to be reckoned with.

"This song is called 'Time', I hope you all enjoy it," She allowed a small smile to grace her lips, her eyes roaming over the whole audience as she spoke. Turning to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Maka nodded, and they grinned, nodding back in return.

Maka shifted myself on her seat, grabbing the microphone gently, readying herself before the music began. It started with Liz strumming her acoustic guitar, and Maka joined her soon after.

 _Well, the streets are empty where we used to run,_

 _and the cars are all on fire_

 _Yeah, we fall like leaves in the garden of Eden, Eden_

Then Tsubaki came in with the bass, skilfully adding her own instrument into the song, giving it a different flavour.

 _Now remember how it felt being in the sun,_

 _when I heard the ancient choir_

 _And the dead of night like an angel singing, singing_

Now it was Patty's turn, bringing in the drums, slowly but surely. The beats were light at first, but they escalated in intensity, yet still gentle.

 _Time doesn't love you anymore_

 _But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_

 _Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store_

 _Oh, time to take me home_

Maka's eyes scanned the audience. Some had closed their eyes, small smiles on their faces. Others watched with thoughtful gazes. But there was one who stood out from the rest.

 _On a tree in the garden I carved your name,_

 _an word is spelled desire!_

 _Like an ocean deep with the waters even, even_

Once her eyes had found him, she had to close her eyes, not able to bring herself to tear her eyes away from him.

 _And your love pours down like a waterfall,_

 _and I can't escape the tide_

 _Here's my hand, baby take it or leave it, leave it_

His crimson eyes seemed to be waiting for her when she opened her own once more. She could have sworn he was looking into her soul. His stark white hair, while it should have been bland, was instead a warm reminder of the snow she had ever only seen once before.

 _Time doesn't love you anymore,_

 _But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_

 _Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store_

 _Oh, time to take me home-ooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_

She shut her eyes from view, focusing on the rhythm of the music. The melody of the words that came from her lips, were as easy to recall as equations that had been reluctantly allowed to drill themselves into a teenager's mind.

 _Now we're too young to recognize_

 _Nothing stays the same_

 _Promise I won't be the one to blame!_

Maka's voice softened, but the strength was still there, supporting the meaning of the words.

 _'Cause time doesn't love you anymore,_

 _But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_

 _Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store_

 _Oh, time doesn't love you like I love you!_

 _So take me home-ooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_

 _Let me hear you say, let me hear you say_

The first thing her green eyes met, were his red ones, and she found myself having to rip herself away from him, so as not to fall too far deep into the crimson irises that tempted her in a way she had never felt before.

Maka couldn't help but feel disheartened, it wasn't likely that she would ever see him again. Wait, why was she upset? It was better if she never saw him again! Men were nothing but untrustworthy, cheating pigs! Her mother had learnt that lesson the hard way, and Maka knew better than to ignore it.

She didn't need anybody else beside her friends.

But for how long would that be true?

* * *

 **If you guys have any songs that you'd like me to use for this fanfic, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for those readers who sent in songs for me to use! Keep them coming! All of you guys have been so nice and supportive and I wish that I could jump out of this screen and hug you! But unfortunately to my inability to do so, this chapter will have to be payment enough! I was also wondering if you guys could send in the situations that you want Maka and Soul to be forced into, as well as any other couple you want! Thanks guys, I love you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

Oh boy. She had spoken way too soon. Eyes wide, Maka stared at the boy's white hair, then moved her gaze down to his eyes. Then, her eyes settled on his teeth.

If she wasn't in love before, she surely was now…

I mean, Maka had never been one to think about kissing, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss someone with teeth like that-

"Sup tiny-tits, name's Soul."

Never mind, she takes all of it back. Every last bit! She didn't mean _any_ of it! She takes all of it back!

However she doesn't take back the hardcover novel that had managed to somehow embed itself in his skull.

Maka knew this was going to happen! She knew that he was going to end up being a jerk. But, Maka _hadn't_ known that he was going to be the lead singer of the Muse of the Madness.

How had she ever felt such feelings for a jerk like him anyway?!

Marie had already started apologising profusely to the other band's manager for the Albarn's behaviour. Maka scoffed, crossing her arms over her insulted chest, mumbling something about how jerks deserved to be assaulted by hardcover novels anyhow.

The two bands were the only people left in the restaurant apart from the staff who were still finishing up. After their performance, Marie had dragged the Fallen Angels towards the man who was apparently known as 'Stein', who introduced the members of his own band.

The ash-brunette hadn't missed the shy glances her black-haired friends had directed towards the loud boy with blue hair. Maka had also noticed the red that tinted Liz's cheeks whenever the boy with white stripes in his hair ever spoke. Then there was Patty, it was pretty hard to ignore her march towards the table where she pulled out a pink-haired boy who shivered despite the warmth of the room.

"What the hell woman?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have slipped from my grasp," Maka's lips were graced with smug smile, and rested on the hip that she cocked to the side.

The albino growled, "Slipped' my ass."

"Those things tend to happen when people insult me," Maka spun another hardcover novel in her hands.

"Damn woman…"

"This _damn woman_ has a name so use it; it's Maka,"

"Whatever…"

* * *

Not wanting to worsen her first impression even further, Maka had decided to observe the others instead. Tsubaki was listening intently (and surprisingly patiently) to the blue-haired boy's egotistical rants about his god-like qualities. Soul begrudgingly filled her in on each of the boy's names, so she knew this one to be Black*Star, he was the drummer of their band.

The boy with the odd black hair with white stripes, who sulked on the ground, crying about the fact that even though they were twins, the symmetry between Liz and Patty was sorely lacking, was Death the Kid. According to Soul, everybody just called him Kid cause it was less of a mouthful. Kid was the guitarist, and apparently he wrote the most heart-wrenching guitar solos.

The pink-haired boy who looked terrified out of his wits, practically being strangled by Patty, was Crona. Despite his lack of confidence, Crona was amazing with the electronic stuff, and edited and finalised all their songs.

Maka didn't need to be told who the lead singer was, so she didn't ask. There was something about Soul's voice, that she could just imagine how amazing he sounded when he sang.

But she would never let him know her true thoughts on the matter. Ever.

He'd have to threaten to burn her library before he ever got that information.

* * *

While everybody got acquainted with one another, Marie and Stein spoke in the corner of the room. When the managers returned to their designated bands, they assured them that no, even though Marie may have been giggling like a school girl, and even though Stein was grinning a little too wide, yes, they were dealing with business matters.

Despite the fact that Patty and Black*Star were the only ones that seemed convinced, the others didn't press the managers any further. Apparently, the next night, the Fallen Angels were going to go and see the boys perform.

Maka scoffed, raising her voice so the albino on the other side of the room could hear her, "I bet their leader's singing is as bad as his manners!"

The lead singer in question growled, shouting a retort back at her,"Well your voice is as tiny as your bra size!"

"Patty," Maka's band stared at her with wide eyes, frightened by her deadly calm voice, "Fetch me the encyclopaedia."

The short blonde giggled, saluting her, "Aye, sir!"

Patty disappeared somewhere, but came back lugging a book that was about as wide as Soul's skull itself. She dropped it in Maka's hand, who caught it easily.

"Makaaaaa-" The ash-brunette raised the thick book above her head,"CHOP!"

There was no exclamation of pain or distress.

Which may have been due to the fact that he was already unconscious.

Black*Star went to pick up the weapon, but stumbled back with the weight. Kid and Crona stared at the book wide-eyed.

If Black*Star wasn't strong enough to throw it like that, then how strong _was_ this girl?

Stein chuckled lightly under his breath while he lit his cigarette, and Marie chastised Maka for her violent tendencies. Maka scoffed, claiming that the white-haired boy had it coming when he insulted her chest like the jerk he was.

Meanwhile, all other sane band members sighed, they had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

Of what?

A never-ending chain of life-risking insults and life-risking skull attacks? Perhaps just pain in general?

Tsubaki and Liz had to admit, they shipped the two lead singers. However, considering the less than stellar start, it would take quite a while to become canon.

The two girls shared a glance, and it was then that they silently vowed to help push these two in the right direction. They knew the risks, and they knew that it was going to take a while, but they wanted Maka to be happy.

And they also wanted their insatiable fan girl hunger for canon ships to be quenched.

But they would brush off their intentions as completely selfless if they were ever asked. Hopefully Maka wouldn't question them when they started giving the two excuses to hang out. Alone. Together. With nobody else.

Would she hurt them if she found out? Most likely.

Should they even attempt it? Probably not.

But would they try regardless?

You bet your *ss they would.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R &R and send in more suggestions!**


End file.
